ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nut Job (TV series)
The Nut Job is a computer-animated television series based on the films. It will be coming soon in 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis Taking place before the first film, Surly and Buddy reside in the Liberty Park, planning their schemes to collect food for the urban animals which eventually backfire, and are on various adventures that lead them to trouble. Each episode also features one, two, or more original songs based around events in the episode performed by the cast. Cast * Will Arnett as Surly - A purple squirrel who is the mastermind on the backfiring plots of collecting food for the animals and for him and Buddy. * Tom Kenny as Buddy - A mute rat who is Surly's loyal best friend and partner-in-crime in his misadventures. * Nicole Parker as Andie - A red squirrel who is compassionate, Surly's girlfriend, and usually sticks up for the duo. * Liam Neeson as Raccoon - A raccoon who is the self-proclaimed former park leader. * Jeff Dunham as Mole - A mole who is Raccoon's right-paw animal. * Maya Ruldolph as Precious - A pug who is formerly owned by King. * Brendan Fraser as Grayson - A gray squirrel who is the Park Hero. * Gabriel Iglesias as Jimmy - The oldest sibling who is the leader of the Bruisers. * Sebastian Maniscalco as Johnny - The middle sibling who is a member of the Bruisers. * Kari Wahlgren as Jamie - The youngest sibling who is a member of the Bruisers. * (?) as Police Officer - An officer is finding who is having a catastrophe. * Robert Tinkler as Redline - A mouse whose catchphrase is "We're all gonna die!!" * Bobby Moynihan as Mayor Percival J. Muldoon - The unscrupulous mayor of Oakton. * Jackie Chan as Mr. Feng - A Chinese-accented territorial leader of a gang of white street mice, who hates being called cute due to his small size and big eyes. * Bobby Cannavale as Frankie - A French bulldog who is formerly owned by Mayor Muldoon. * Isabela Moner as Heather Muldoon - A spoiled and bratty girl who is Mayor Muldoon’s daughter. * Peter Stormare as Gunther - An animal control officer * Salma Hayek as Salma - A beautiful tango-dancing female mute rat who is Buddy’s love interest. * (?) as Fingers - (?) * (?) as Dana - * (?) as * Guest stars * Nick Jonas as (?) * Demi Lovato as (?) *Selena Gomez as (?) *Adam Sandler as (?) *Jessica DiCicco as (?) *Keith Ferguson as Mallor, a mysterious and cruel yet calm alien who is the leader of the Grim Alien Empire who plans to invade the Starship Oakton. He is attracted to Andie for her beauty and looks, much to Surly's disgust. *Evan Rachel Wood and Alan Cumming as Elena and Carlos, a couple of crows who help Surly and Andie get to Buddy. *Anna Akana as (?) *(?) as *(?) as * Episodes Season 1 # The Nutcracker - The gang are having a Christmas time. # Squirreled Away - Surly, Andie, and the gang are running away because humans are attacking the park again. # Stow Away - The gang are stranded on an island and have to find away to get home just like in the Tom Hanks movie Castaway. # Home Alone - The gang are going to somewhere new but Surly gets left behind and has to deal with Raccoon and his bird friend who survived the sharks when they were on the buoy. # Child's Play - The gang are captured by Heather when she's having a playdate with Frankie. # Of Mice and Men - The gang find out that Mr Feng is man's henchmen # Do the Rat Thing - Buddy falls in love of a beautiful female tango-dancing rat named Salma, so Surly and the others decide to help him impress Salma. # Tree For Two - The gang move to another tree while Surly and Buddy stay in their tree. # Bad to the Bone - Precious digs up a skeleton of a dinosaur and follows her dreams of being a scientist. # Bad Hair Day - The gang help Surly to fix his fur which causes mishaps as they all get a bad fur day together. # Party Animal - The gang are having a party (?) # The Best Nest - The gang and the park birds challenge each other to whoever can build the best nest wins. # Foul Play - The gang # Stormy Weather - When a heavy rain and hail storm ruins the animals’ fun time, Surly and the gang take shelter in the mill and decided to tell each other scary and spooky ghost stories from their imaginations. # Groundhog Jokes - Jimmy and Johnny's pranking gets out of hand, so Surly and the other animals decide to give them a taste of their own medicine. # My Fair Lady - A musical episode. The gang help Surly and Andie get ready on their first date after Andie asked Surly to go out with her for today. Season 2 # Ready, Aim, Fire - The gang are going on a camping trip # Dog Gone - The gang # Big Break - The gang # Stuck on You - The gang # Ballistic Bugs - It’s the Formal Spring Ball Festival and everyone’s excited. But when a swarm of bugs began swarming and threatened to ruin it, the gang must lure the bugs away in order to save the festival. # Starship Oakton - Surly and the gang travel to the future to save their home and lives on Starship Oakton after Surly's prank is unexpectedly caused on feuding aliens. # Up, Up and Away - A chase after a balloon led Surly and the gang get lost and separated from each other in different parts of the city. # Into the Woods - The gang # A Hunting We Will Go - The gang # For The Love of Nuts - The gang # From Soup to Nuts - The gang # Lost and Found - The gang # In The Wild - The gang # Hound Dog - Precious and Frankie # No Pets - The gang # Monopoly - The gang Season 3 # Who's on First? - #Mission Impossible - #Working for Peanuts - The gang went to the zoo when they found out that there's peanuts in the zoo's nut carts while trying to avoid trouble. #Winter Storage - It's winter time and the snow #Toy Tinkers - Surly and the gang are mistaken for stuffed animals when Heather and her friends are having a playdate. #The Applecore - apple #Scout's Dishonor - The gang are tired of the girl scouts' obnoxious behaviors, so they decided to chase them away. #Screwball Squirrel - (?) #Happy Go Nutty - (?) #Nut and Bolt - (?) #Groundhog Wakeup Call - (?) #Awww, Nuts - (?) #The Day Oakton Stood Still - (?) #Friend in Need - (?) #Over the Hedge - (?) #Ratatouille - The gang learned that there's a famous French restaurant for its' popular dishes and the most popular dish of all, ratatouille. Season 4 # Under the Sea - # Love Thy Neighbor - When a man moves into the neighborhood, he meets Surly and the gang and treated them with kindness. # Naughty But Mice - # The Flying Mouse - circus # Cheese Chasers - Buddy and the gang ate too much cheese. # The Perfect Peanut - # Cat Burglar - # Rat of the Year - In New Year day, Buddy (?) # Here Kitty, Kitty - Cute stray kittens came into the park and caused mischief everywhere. # Andierella - Buddy writes a story about Andie as Cinderella with Surly as Prince Charming, Raccoon, Grayson, and Jimmy as the Stepmother and stepsisters, and Jamie as the Fairy Godmother. #Gutter Ball - The gang are playing bowling, but (?) #Mayor's Day Off - #Clam Wild - Chatterbox calms cause chaos all over Liberty Park. #The Grass is Always Greener - #Sweet Scent - The gang found a discarded perfume bottle in the oak tree. #Strange Magic - Season 5 # Moonlight Waltz - Surly is nervous about having his first romantic dance with Andie for the upcoming Moonlight Festival, so Buddy and the others decided to help him. # Swan Lake - # Rooftop Romance - Surly, Andie, Buddy, and Salma are having a (?) # Girl Flower Power! - The gang # An Exciting Fashion Runway - Surly and the gang are picked by humans who are planning a fashion show event for animals that is being held in Liberty Park. # Pearls for Beauty - The gang # Buried Treasure - # Magical Board Game! - Surly and the gang found a strange board game that traps them inside of it. They must work together to defeat all the bosses. # Little Red Riding Andie - Buddy has caught a cold. Surly and Andie planned to bring Buddy some soup he can feel better. # The Giant Acorn - (?) # Treasure Hunt - (?) # Beach Buddies - The gang stumbled on Oakton Beach and decided to relax there. # Nutty Birthday - # Fish and Chips # Counterfeit Hot Cakes # Acorn Airlift Season 6 # A Nutty Night # The Bird Alarm # The Feathered Friend # Something Squirrely # Nut-nappers # O-Nut, Doughnut # Lucky Losers # The Giant Squirrel # Hard Nuts # Litter-Bugged # The Whopper Nut # The Perfect Pests # The Nut Glut # The Nutty Invention # The Flight Brothers # Super Squirrel Season 7 # A Tough Nut Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Adventure Category:TV series based on TV films Category:Animation Category:3D animation Category:The Nut Job Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:2019 Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBCUniversal Television Distribution Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:ToonBox Entertainment